Spirit of Mount Azusa
|image name=Better asuza.jpg |kanji=梓山の精霊 |romaji=Azusa-yama no Seirei |literal meaning= |viz manga= |english tv= |birth= |age= |death= |status= |occupation=Guardian of Mount Azusa |species=Spirit |gender= |height= |weight= |eyes= |hair=Silver |skin= |family= |weapons= |abilities=Illusions |team= |affiliation= Mount Azusa |anime debut=7 |final act=Yes |manga=456 |movie= |game= |japanese voice=* * |english voice=* * |imagecat= }} '|梓山の精霊, あずさやまのせいれい|Azusa-yama no Seirei}} was the guardian of Mount Azusa and its sacred longbow. It was neither a yōkai nor a human, but a spiritual being or a god. History During the story With Kikyō dying of miasma, she told Kagome that the only way to save her was to get the sacred longbow of Mount Azusa, but only if she truly wishes to save her. When Inuyasha and the group arrive at the mountain, only Kagome was able to get in through the barrier there. The spirit transformed into Kikyō and took Kagome to the mausoleum, giving Kagome the bow and told her she was trapped in Naraku's spider webs; it then told her she could leave. The spirit lured Kagome to the side of the mountain with an illusion of Inuyasha. Kagome fell of the edge but was able hold on to a vine. The spirit then created an illusion of Kikyō and forced Kagome to face her fears about her past life's relationship with Inuyasha and her own insecurities. All the while the spirit itself hovered near Kagome and tempted her to let go of the bow. When Kagome was able to conquer her fears, the spirit stops the illusion and tells Kagome she could lift the bow now and that she was free of Naraku's spider webs. The spirit told Kagome to go and save Kikyō with the bow, letting her fall off the cliff knowing Inuyasha would save her. Physical description It originally appears as human with no face and white long hair. Powers & Abilities Spirit of azusa.jpg|The spirit possessing the form of Kikyō. Kikyo_illusion.jpg|An illusion of Kikyō, created by the spirit. *'Emotion Detection:' The spirit can read the heart of anyone and know their feelings and emotions. **'Illusions:' The spirit is able to create illusions. *'Barrier Creation:' The spirit had put up a barrier around the mountain that protected it. When someone tries to pass through, they feel as if they are going no where and they never get any closer. Sometimes, they are brought right back to the bottom of the mountain. The spirit can also choose who to let in without having to take the whole barrier down. *'Shapeshifting:' The spirit was able to transform itself into any demon, god and human. According to Kikyō, the spirit can take of the appearance of what lies beneath a person's heart, mainly someone they know as shown the spirit itself. *'Flight:' The spirit can fly or float midair, much like many other characters shown. Media appearances *Chapter 457 *Chapter 458 Anime *Episode 7 (FA) *Episode 8 (FA) }} References de:Azusa-yama no Seirei zh:梓山的精灵 Category:Individuals Category:Individuals from the feudal era Category:Spirits